


The Bag of Gold

by Josselin



Series: Negotiations [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Choking, Face Slapping, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: “What did you do to earn so much gold, Laurent?”Laurent shifted and met Auguste’s eyes boldly. “I let him fuck me.”





	The Bag of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Luxury Few Can Afford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305457) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 



> Directly follows [A Luxury Few Can Afford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305457).
> 
> Thank you to Mist who wrote the first few paragraphs before I got over excited, couldn't keep my hands to myself, and ended up inheriting it. And thank you to Exyking for reading over it and helping me to make it better!

Auguste and Laurent had been assigned the best room in the inn, and it was still of questionable decency when weighed against royal establishments. The inn’s best room echoed with Auguste's laughter. It was a rare openness, but Alphonse's disguise and the absurdity of the situation seemed to call for it. "He paid you for your time.” Auguste played with the bag of money. “The Crown Prince of Akielos paid your pet disguise."

"Yes, I know, I know," Laurent indulged, not without a smirk, while divesting himself of his clothing. Tugging at his own laces made him acutely aware of the deep seated ache in his muscles. 

Auguste weighed the bag of coin in his hand. “This is an extraordinary amount of coin.”

"You did ask me to keep him away from the dialogue with the Kyros. Entertain him, avoid unbalancing the negotiations and whatnot."

Auguste had opened the bag. “Gold pieces,” he said, raising an eyebrow at Laurent.

Laurent managed to remove his jacket and toss it onto a chair. “You don’t think I’m worth it?”

A sharp tug drove Laurent backwards, the side of Auguste's jaw pressing against his temple. The last lace Laurent had been struggling with came undone with an adroit movement of his brother's fingers down his waist. "I didn't really expect you," Auguste whispered, "to resolve to fuck him for entertainment." 

The hint of something contrary pooled in Laurent's guts. He hadn’t needed to, and yet he had, and there was no point in denying it. "It was good entertainment, though, I must admit." He turned in Auguste's arms and raised his head to look him in the eyes. 

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Auguste's smile had a considering twist, stroking along his jaw. Laurent was hyper aware of how sensitive his skin was, how the goosebumps rose easily. "I can see you liked it. Are you sore?" 

It sounded like a trick question, but he nodded nonetheless. With the money bag abandoned on the bedside table, Laurent let himself be dragged back to bed, half-naked and curling into Auguste's side. Auguste combed his hand through Laurent's hair. There was a small tugging in his movements, possessive. Laurent was not sure if he was in over his head already.

“What did you do to earn so much gold, Laurent?”

Laurent shifted and met Auguste’s eyes boldly. “I let him fuck me.” Auguste already knew that, of course. It wasn’t what he was asking, and they both knew it.

“Did you make him promises, brother?”

“Of course not,” said Laurent.

Auguste tightened his grip on Laurent’s hair, and Laurent felt a frisson of pleasure go through him. “Only for services already rendered?” Auguste said.

Laurent leaned in and bit at Auguste’s lips. He couldn’t bite too hard, leaving marks that Auguste would not be able to explain. He couldn’t usually curl around Auguste in public, either. Playing Alphonse and Louis had been an unexpected treat. “I’m expensive,” he told Auguste, his voice a half hiss.

Auguste rolled him over and pressed his weight on top of Laurent on the bed. “Oh, I know,” he said. “You spent my coin on a hat.”

Laurent was about to retort that he had spent Auguste’s coin on a game, and he had won a hat, and he had gotten far more than that from the Akielon anyway, when Auguste interrupted his thoughts with a different question.

“Did he put you on your back like this?”

Auguste’s hand was still curled possessively in Laurent’s hair, and he used it to tug Laurent’s head back, exposing his neck.

“No,” Laurent said, still feeling slightly annoyed that he hadn’t. 

“On your hands and knees like a dog rutting in an alley?” Auguste’s teeth ran along the tendon in Laurent’s neck gently.

“No,” said Laurent.

“What was his preference?” said Auguste. The tone of his voice indicated he was losing patience with Laurent’s monosyllabic answers.

“He was lazy,” Laurent said. “He sat on the bed and I mounted him because he expected me to do all of the work.”

Auguste bit down on Laurent’s shoulder, far enough along that it would be covered by his jacket. “So you did have to earn the coin.” Auguste shifted backwards, and tapped on Laurent’s thigh. “Up.”

Laurent raised his legs agreeably and Auguste slid a finger inside. 

“You don’t need to--”

“Clearly not,” Auguste said. “You are slick inside like a tavern slut.” Auguste added a second finger, and curled them gently, but just as a tease. 

Laurent closed his eyes. “Don’t tease, brother.”

Auguste curled his fingers again, pointedly. 

“Please,” Laurent said. Auguste was helpless when Laurent said please, and Laurent shamelessly used this to his advantage. “Please, brother--”

Auguste moved in-between his legs and helped Laurent rest one of them on his shoulder. Laurent squirmed awkwardly trying to help him move closer. Auguste rested one hand on the leg Laurent had balanced on Auguste’s shoulder, and used his other hand to position his cock at Laurent’s entrance.

“Perhaps you are too sore for this,” said Auguste, rubbing the head against Laurent’s hole but not pressing hard enough to breach.

Laurent groaned. He had already felt sore and well used after he left the Akielon’s room. His hole felt hot and sensitive, and Auguste’s attention was drawing out the sensation. “Please,” Laurent said again. He pulled with his leg, trying to draw Auguste closer.

Auguste seemed for a moment as though he might hesitate longer, just to annoy Laurent, but then he pushed inside more firmly. Laurent’s hole was wet and stretched and opened eagerly, and Auguste pressed in, then shifted his position and thrust. They both groaned at the sensation. The bed groaned as well, the wooden frame complaining at their athleticism. 

“Is it true, what they say about Akielons?” Auguste grunted breathlessly, fucking Laurent hard.

Laurent had heard any number of things about Akielons, but he knew exactly what Auguste was referring to. “Yes.” The word was half a moan.

“I mean,” Auguste shifted Laurent’s hips to thrust deeper, “that people say they have huge--”

“Yes,” said Laurent.

Auguste frowned. He stopped moving. 

“Please,” Laurent begged. He jostled his hips to try to get Auguste to move again. 

“Did you charge him by size?” said Auguste. There was a note of warning in his tone, but Laurent was long past being cautious. 

“I took everything he had,” said Laurent, meeting Auguste’s eyes brazenly. His double meaning was clear and he could see Auguste’s eyes widen. Laurent arched on the bed and riled his brother up further, “His purse and his--”

Auguste slapped him across the face. 

Laurent whimpered. “Yes.”

“You slut,” said Auguste. His hand was still raised. Laurent hoped that Auguste might hit him again. Auguste usually refused to hit Laurent in places where a mark might show; Laurent loved those places best. “A pet that can’t even keep his legs closed,” said Auguste. “Why do I even keep you?”

Laurent touched himself. His cock was hard and he felt as though he might come again even though he had earlier in the evening. Auguste glanced down at his motion, and then met Laurent’s eyes again. Laurent stroked himself slowly, raising his eyebrows at Auguste defiantly. Unbidden, Laurent’s thoughts returned to that moment in Damen’s room of the inn. _Could you take two at once?_ He could hear the tone of Damen’s voice echo in his ears.

“Harder,” said Laurent. _Me and your master?_

Auguste started to thrust again. Laurent moaned, half in appreciation for the movement and half in disappointment that Auguste hadn’t hit him again. _I think you could._

Auguste seemed to sense that he did not have Laurent’s full attention, and he thrust particularly emphatically. Laurent’s eyes opened wide, and he stared at his brother. Auguste’s expression was dangerous and intent. Auguste repeated the motion of his hips. A noise escaped Laurent’s parted lips. Auguste did it a third time, with an arrogant air, as though he were just proving at this point that he could.

“He doesn’t know you,” Auguste said. “He doesn’t know how you are. He doesn’t know how to touch you.” Auguste moved one of his hands from where it was braced against the bedsheets to rest against Laurent’s throat. He didn’t exert any pressure, just rested it there, but still Laurent made a noise. “He doesn’t know what you like,” Auguste said, exerting just the smallest amount of pressure. 

“Please, Auguste.”

“Please, Master,” Auguste corrected. “If you can’t even keep your legs together you should at least remember who owns your contract--”

Laurent sometimes thought Auguste talked too much during sex. “Please, Master,” Laurent managed, and then he crested, spilling all over his own hand and stomach. Auguste pressed down on Laurent’s throat more firmly for a moment, drawing out Laurent’s pleasure even as Auguste reached his own pleasure, his mouth open and his eyes closed. 

Afterward, when they had ascertained that the bedframe was still stable, and were curled up together under the scratchy linen that was the best the inn could afford, Laurent was still thinking about Prince Damianos. _Both of us at the same time, fucking into you. Stretching you so wide…_

Auguste ran a hand sleepily through Laurent’s hair, his other hand rested possessively on Laurent’s ass. Auguste was still talking about Prince Damianos. “He can’t get you off the way I can get you off.” It was an understood fact between them that Laurent was difficult to please. Laurent was finicky about his pleasure. Some days it was far away and he did not care to chase it, though he still enjoyed bringing pleasure to Auguste. Other days he did chase it and the race was long. Auguste would exercise patience and persistence and all of his knowledge of what Laurent liked and disliked before he could coax Laurent to spill. 

Laurent thought of how he had decorated Damen’s stomach with his seed earlier in the evening. _You could fit more, couldn’t you?_ He didn’t speak of that, though. He made an agreeable noise and curled closer to Auguste to sleep.


End file.
